Kidnapping gone right
by truthseal
Summary: 1 abandoned shower room, 1 kidnapper and his prey. Johnlock. Slight BDSM themes (hitting, tied up). Kind of not really rape. Dom!Sherlock, Sub!John.


WARNING: This may trigger some people as there are suggestions on rape and obviously kidnapping.

This is basically all smut, hope you enjoy yourself

DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are mine.

* * *

The faint sound of dripping water echoed abnormally loud in the empty shower room. The florescent light flickered lazily and it smelled of a mix of sweat and strawberry soap.

Everything was quiet until, a faint growl was heard from the doorway and a dark figure stumbled in, dragging a black body bag in behind him. He stopped in the middle of the tiled floor and unzipped the shaking bag to reveal a short man, who looked quite ragged, with his hair in knots and his clothes ripped. He was tied from head to toe with heavy looking ropes and chains, obviously to keep him secured and vulnerable. The taller figure hoister up the small man and dragged him over to the rows of showers, where he secured him to a rusty pipe.

'Why am I here?' The man choked, struggling to talk, having not drunk in god knows how long. The taller one sighed, clearly frustrated that his victim was daring to talk.

'I don't have to tell you anything, _John_.', he sneered in a deep voice. Man, John figured, it explained the strength. 'In fact,' the man continued, 'I don't want you to make a sound throughout this whole experience. You understand?'

'Yes.' John mumbled, only to end up getting backhanded by the other man.

'Wrong answer. Now, you can only speak when told. Is that clear?' John saw an eyebrow quirk under the man's dark hood; he had already learnt his lesson. 'Crystal' he said in his mind, yet on the outside he nodded slowly and was praised with a slight smile and a cool hand caressing his hurt cheek.

'Good boy,' the tall one whispered, 'you will carry on being obedient or I will not hesitate to hit you again.' he warned, yet grinned when John shuffled away slightly whilst he nodded.

The taller man lowered his hood to reveal high, chiselled features, wavy brown locks and piercing, multi-coloured eyes. He then removed the hoodie to reveal a tight purple shirt. He stood up slowly, towering over John, so his trouser clad crotch was inches away from John's face.

'I want you to suck me.' The tall one demanded. And so, after a few seconds of hesitation, knowing what would come if he did not obey orders, John shuffled forward. Nervously, he licked the bulge of the man's trousers, before he carefully undid the zip and button and tugged them down the man's legs with his teeth. After moving back up John licked the bulge again, massaging it with his lips.

The man let out a soft moan before demanding more. So John quickly moved his mouth to the top of the tall ones pants and hoisted them down, over the man's frankly huge penis. Though all of this was forced, it didn't stop the sight of a really quite attractive man's throbbing dick make his own cock harden.

John let out a silent whimper as he took the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue around, taking more in with each circle. He started to bob up and down, circling his tongue in time to each bob. He licked up the shaft, massaging the glands with his pink tongue. When he got back up to the head, he slid his tongue slightly under the foreskin, then moved to kiss the tip, before fitting as much as he could in his mouth. He poked his tongue into the wet slit of the tip and the taller man squirmed with pleasure. By now the man was really enjoying himself, his head was thrown back and his plump mouth was wide open in a silent moan.

Soon, the man was gripping John's head and fucking his mouth. John just went with it and tried to keep his licking actions going as the man repeatedly hit the back of John's throat with his cock.

The tall one could have cum in John's mouth but suddenly he was free and could breath properly as he was now being pushed roughly against the brick wall. His clothing were being ripped off, despite the chains. As soon as all his clothes were disposed of, the taller man was knelt between John's spread legs and was probing between John's pert ass cheeks.

John simply couldn't hold back a moan, which succeeded in him being whipped on a buttock by a riding crop that came out of nowhere.

'I told you to be quiet!' The man growled and gave him another whip. Then, with no hesitation and no lubricant the tall one pressed his forefinger into John's tight hole. John bit his lip so hard that he drew blood and he was barely able to keep quiet.

Soon, the man was adding a second finger, then a third. Stretching the fingers out and curling them into different positions, trying to find John's pleasure point. He instantly knew when he had found it as John's mouth widened and his back arched, whilst still trying to hold in any sounds. This was going to be damn hard on him.

As if his thoughts were coming to life, he felt the fingers being removed and in their place there was a hard cock. This was going to be hard indeed.

The man thrust forwards into John's arse slowly at first, trying to get into the right position, then started moving faster and harder. John's legs were twitching and he felt a painful pleasure rushing through his body. He definitely was not expecting this when he woke up this morning. He was too busy thinking to realize the man was talking to him, which he quickly played off by staring at him in concentration.

'Nnng, John!', he whimpered, 'Say my name!' John shook his head in confusion, how the hell was he meant to know who this man was?

Seeing John's movement, the man finally gave up his name.

' _Sherlock_.'

'Sherlock.' John tried the name on his tongue, then repeated it sincerely in pleasure, 'Sherlock!' he moaned.

Sherlock's movements became more determined, he was trying to make John cum. He was no longer focusing on self pleasure, as he was too busy looking for John's spot again.

'SHERLOCK!' John cried, signifying Sherlock had found what he was looking for. And so he kept moving, coming closer and closer to his orgasm.

John just couldn't hold it any more. 'Sh-Sherlock.' he stuttered as he presses himself down onto Sherlock's cock one last time before coming all over them both. Sherlock rode them through the high and it was not long until he was cumming himself. Filling John to the brim with his juices.

Sherlock collapsed on top of John, not bothering to pull out. John shifted a bit, trying to get more comfortable. The chains were still biting into his skin. Sighing, he brought his head down to rest on top of his captures curls.

'Sherlock.' he breathed, ruffling the man's hair with his breath. The man in question shivered slightly before pushing up and staring lustfully at John from under thick eyelashes.

'Yes, John?' Sherlock questioned smugly. John shook his head again, he was still not allowed to speak. 'Go on.' Sherlock whispered into his ear, before biting the lobe.

John shivered, distracted but then remembered what he wanted to ask and he wasn't going to miss his chance.

'Why?', he asked sounding truly curious. Sherlock finally pulled out and pulled his pants back up his legs, leaving John alone in bareness.

'Because I love you.' He answered honestly. John's mouth dropped open. He was so glad he was allowed to talk now.

'We don't even know each other!' John said in surprise.

'Oh, Dr. Watson, you may not know me but I certainly know you and soon you will grow to love me too.' Sherlock smiled. 'Every relationship has a starting point.'

* * *

A/N: Hi Hi! Long time no see (its been like a month...) I am back with Johnlock this time. I wrote this a year or 2 back and it was gathering dust so I figured I would polish it up and post it. I really don't know if this is going to be a one time thing or if I am going to add more chapters, I will just have to wait for your response...

So please feel free to comment and favs/follows are appreciated! Thank you! See you next time! x


End file.
